Talk:Data pads
Untitled Does anybody know what happens when you find all the Data Pads? I heard that you get special armor and a secret achievement/ The First one about the Armor MAY be true but I am sure that the achievment is false. :You get knowledge.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) "Knowledge is power, and I like power."--Cobra Bubbles. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 19:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) location I was tinking, shouldn`t we list how to find the data pads so we don`t have to waste our time googling it.Jamesgg521 00:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I think we should leave that to the game help sites. There are already multiple guides out there in text/image and video formats. I think the link at the end of this article is good enough. --Olanmills 04:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) This site is supposed to be a guide though, wouldn't it make sense to have the locations on here?Blahmarrow 17:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Data Pad Integrity I thought I would bring this to your attention. Have you copy/pasted the transcripts from any websites? If so, was it by any chance HaloReachPlanet.com? If you look in a few of your data pads, you will notice a few out of place capital letters. Data pad 7 as an example. The capitals when excised read HALOREACHPLANET. On another website called stregnthgamer.com, Data Pad 1 also has out of place capitals. When excised it reads STRENGTHGAMER. Starting to see the picture here? It appears that some websites are simply hiding thier own names in the transcripts, and I believe that these capitals are con-acts, not anything profound that Bungie has hidden in plane sight. See here: Stregnthgamer.com Data Pad 1 and HaloReachPlanet Data Pad 7 -Anton1792 00:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed, someone should verify the text from the actual game so that we have completely accurate characters in the transcripts. Good catch. --Olanmills 05:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::This is indeed surprising, though happened a lot in Halopedia. I was wondering why they are in such form when it was e-mailed to me. Revised and fixed.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Reversed messages again? I've heard some strange noise while seeing the data pads,it seems some kind of reverses messages. Is it true? :Yes, the audio reversed says something like, "Corruption contained. Rogue* confirmed. Purge initiated. Breech* identified. Protocols reinstated. Welcome Scion*. Lineage, Confirmed." Note that the words with asterisks next to them are hard to understand and may not be correct. God Mode 10:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Secret places Ive heard about the Spook house from the 10th Data pad. But ive also heard that that spook house is hidden in the level witch is opposite from where you have to get in the Falcon. and is gaurded by Sangheili using active camo with a secret marine talking about a ghost, can anyone confirm this?General sonbo 17:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I feel like data pads and data pad pages should be merged. BlackTar16 19:39, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Scroll Box Issues I have noticed that when I browse any wiki on my iPad, I am unable to scroll inside a scroll box. Is there any way that this could be fixed? It's very tedious to go into edit mode just so I can view the full contents of a scroll box. Grip Moonwolf 19:18, April 8, 2012 (UTC)